Studying the Brillo
Brillos don't show up in cameras, so only the luckiest of all American artists have had the chance to sketch it. In 2002, a scientist who enjoyed art named Armben Arkaysion proposed a plan. He was so interested in Brillos that he built a robot model of a Brillo and spent his whole life savings on special camera that you could see Brillos in. There was only one left in the world, and he bought it. He installed the camera into the robot and let it out into the wild, controlling it. From this experiment, he now know lots about Brillos. Arkaysion didn't mind spending all of his money on the camera, because he thought that after the experiment was done, he would become rich and famous. Sadly, not very many people knew about it, and Arkaysion didn't get the recognition or money he deserved. However, from this analysis, we now know more than we ever expected about Brillos. Brillos don't show up in cameras because of their reflective albino fur. Paintings and that experiment are the only information we have. We do know a great deal, though. There ears are usually kind of see through. Their eyes are clear because it helps them to see in both day and night. Their claws are very tiny for they don't use them often. During their mating season, they climb up evergreen trees and make a call thar sounds like a crow, therefore they blend in with the birds. This call generates heat to move through the Brillo and pass it of to the female they're trying to woo. It becomes a race to see who makes her warmer. Once she responds with her call, which sounds like a child burping, that means that she is hot and has chosen her mate. Alas, they run away together into the sunset. Suffering from heartbreak, the defeated Brillo often curls up in a ball and die. The ones who survive this tragic incident tend to live in the sewer for about 2 minutes until they regain sense and go off to find another mate. In the, it often becomes a contest of who has the most children. The one with the most will never see the light again, for they go underground into a tunnel, raise their offspring, and never leave. Their offspring bring them food, water, and necessary comforts such as leaves to fan them, high quality bark to make china out of, and pine needles and dirt to make very comfortable beds out of. By the time the offsprings leave for good, the tunnel is big and beautiful. The most hardworking child will often inherit the tunnels from their parents. Some things found in these tunnels include string, thimbles, and small pieces of jewelry. Those are the most commonly found objects. These possessions are so valued because after they are found, they are disgustingly caked in Brillo urine. Scientists who have the imagination to even care take these back to their lab and study them. The scientists conclusions are sometimes to disturbing release to the public.